


Reality

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hurt!Barry, Knotting, M/M, Maybe a bit crackish, Mpreg, Omega!Barry, Sexual Content, Teasing, metahuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wakes up in an alternate reality to find himself knotted to Leonard Snart and 3 months pregnant with his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I added the dub con tag because while alternate Barry and Len consented to sex and Barry being knotted, Flash Len and Barry woke up in that position and wasn't able to give consent. If you would like me to add a noncon tag, I'd be happy to do so.

Barry’s eyes snapped open and watered. He screamed loudly. His ass was on fire. He tried to move, but it seemed to make the pain worse. He gripped at whatever he could, but heard a yelp. He looked down to find Leonard Snart’s head thrown back in ecstasy. He’d looked down to find that his nails had dug into Snart’s chest and left blood trials. 

“That’s the tightest ass I’ve ever felt.” Leonard groaned as he relaxed into the post-orgasmic pleasure. 

Barry whimpered at the shift,tears dripping down his face, and Leonard’s eyes snapped open. “Scarlet?” 

Leonard’s eyes widened at Barry’s tears. He moved to help him and Barry cried out again. 

“No! Don’t move. It hurts.” Barry yelled as he gripped Snart’s muscled arms tightly. 

Leonard froze. He turned his head to find Barry’s source of pain only to see that Barry’s pain was coming from his dick being in his ass. He couldn’t remember being in the middle of sex with someone before he went to sleep. Hell, it wouldn’t have been with Scarlet anyway. He tried pulling out and Barry gripped his arms tighter as he bit his lip. 

“Scarlet. Allen. I can’t seem to pull out. It’s stuck.”Len looked around Barry’s body again and his eyes widened. Okay, Leonard knew he was a bit bigger than average down there. Maybe more than a bit, but Len knew he wasn’t that big. The base of his cock was gigantic. It pulsed into Barry’s hole every few seconds as they breathed and Barry winced every time Len’s cock stretched his rim. 

Leonard stared at Barry as he clenched his teeth and breathed through the pain every time they tried to shift. Barry was holding himself up and he looked sweaty, flushed, and tired. Leonard took a deep breath and pushed himself forward so that Barry now laid on his back while Leonard hovered over him. Barry had yelled out in protest, but stopped when the new position seemed to lessen the pain. Leonard and Barry stayed on the bed embracing each other for almost 15 minutes before Leonard was able to pull out. His dick was still bigger than usual, but it looked to be...shrinking? The blood trails Barry had left on his chest also seemed to have healed? 

Barry pushed himself off the bed and immediately limped to the open bathroom. His ass hurt like hell and he felt so exposed. It wasn’t until he stopped moving that he’d realized Snart’s cum, and a lot of it, was traveling down his legs. Barry stopped in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door and turned around to make sure he wasn’t torn. He blushed brightly when he saw how gaped his asshole was and how much cum was leaking out. 

He picked up a towel hung over the bathtub and wiped off the cum. He dampened it and carefully wiped at the rim of his inflamed hole. He winced a few times, but when he was clean enough he stopped. He set the bathtub to fill with hot water and sat on the toilet as he waited. 

How could he let this happen? How did he lose his anal virginity like that? With Captain Cold no less. How did Cold even manage to get him into bed? Who’s dick is even that big?! Barry blushed when he started thinking about how large Snart was. He turned the faucet off and stepped into the hot bath. He hissed when the water hit his exposed ass hole, but it flt good against his sore joints and inflamed rim. He splashed water in his face to get rid of the tear tracks and relaxed in the bath. Barry didn’t know how long he’d spent in there, but jumped when he heard Snart’s voice. 

“Scarlet? Barry, are you okay?” 

Barry didn’t answer. He jumped when seconds later Len barged into the bathroom a towel in one hand and a tablet in the other. Barry groaned, but stood up and got out of the tub. He grabbed the offered towel and wrapped it around himself quickly. 

“What?” he snapped.

“Knotting.” 

“What?” Barry asked confused. 

“Knotting. That’s why it hurt. I knotted you.” 

“What’s knotting?” 

“When the center of a penile shaft expands outward in order to ensure semen is sealed inside an omega’s body. The knot ties the two mates together for up to 30 minutes maximum and 15 minutes minimum. This method is used to ensure that the omega is impregnated with the Alpha’s litter.” Snart read off the tablet. 

He turned the screen to show Barry. Barry read over the definition and looked at the grotesque penis examples provided on the site. 

“So you’re penis isn’t some gigantic monster cock?” Barry said as he made a face at the screen. 

“Have you even seen a cock, Kid.” Len shot back with a raised eyebrow as he set the tablet down on the sink.

“Yes, I have. I just haven’t had one shoved into me and growing!” Barry hissed. 

“Look, Kid, I don’t know how this even happened. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I sure as hell did not go to sleep with you in my bed last night. I don't even know how we got here.” 

Barry opened his mouth to yell, but paused. His whole body froze, it felt like he was being pulled away. 

Len stared at Barry's reaction. The kid was just standing there. One minute he'd been yelling and the next, silence. "Kid?"

Barry looked up eyes wide and glazed over.

“Len? What are you saying?” Barry covered himself with his arms. 

“You don’t want to be my mate?” Barry asked queitly. 

Leonard looked at Barry in utter surprise. Barry went from angry to wide eyed innocence within seconds. "Mate? Allen, what are you talking about? 

“We’re already having a pup together! How could you say that!?” Barry said as he wrapped his arms around Leonard, towel dropping to the floor, fists smacking against Len’s still naked chest. 

“A pup? Scarlet, what are you even talking about?” Leonard demanded as he caught Barry's fists in his hand. He felt a migraine coming on and Barry's split personality was not something he wanted to deal with. He didn’t know what to do with an armful of crying Barry. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes gleamed. Len felt like something had been sucked away from him. 

“I’m sorry, Barr. I didn’t mean it. We’ll take care of our pup together.” Len said as he stroked at Barry’s hair. 

“My alpha.” Barry whispered, but pulled away suddenly. Barry's body had frozen again. 

Len stared in shock. “Something wrong, Barr?” 

Barry growled, haziness fading from his eyes. "What are you doing?!"

He pushed himself away from Len. "We're not a couple. Why are you even holding me. I know nothing about you! This is some trick isn't it. It has to be." 

“Babe, I know you’re not yourself because of the hormones, but please. If you overexert yourself you’ll hurt the baby.” Len pleaded. 

Barry stopped. “Baby?” Something was wrong. 

Len placed a hand on Barry’s abdomen and patted at it lightly. “Barry, you’re 3 months pregnant.We got you checked up last month when you started morning sickness. ” 

Barry’s eyes widened and he immediately turned to his side in the mirror. There was a small baby bump, barely there. Barry’s hand rubbed over it. But, he’s a man. How is he pregnant? Why would he be pregnant with Leonard Snart’s child. 

“How?” he turned to Len with scared eyes. This wasn't fun. Barry was panicking, He didn't know what was happening. 

“Barr, you’re an omega. All omegas have the ability to bear children.” Len explained in confusion. “Is something wrong?” 

“Why is it your child?” 

“Barry, we’ve been together for almost 7 years. We mated right as you turned 20, remember? You asked me to wait until you were done with university before we had a child together.”

Barry shook his head. Something was definitely wrong. This wasn’t his reality. Alphas? Omegas? Barry's head was spinning.

Len wrapped his arms around Barry from behind and kissed his shoulder. Barry leaned into the touch. He felt protected, safe. Barry didn’t know why, Len smelled incredibly good. He couldn’t get enough of it. Len led Barry to the bed and sat him down at the foot of it. He grabbed a pair of briefs laying on the bed and helped Barry into them. Barry looked Cold over and had just noticed that Len was wearing pants. Len pulled a big ice blue T-shirt over Barry’s head and smiled. 

Barry sniffed and sighed. The shirt smelled like Len. It was significantly bigger than Barry's form,so he assumed the shirt belonged to the Snart standing in front of him. 

“I love when you wear my clothes, Babe.” Len purred as he kissed at Barry’s exposed neck. He kissed up until he reached Barry’s lips and pressed their mouths together in an open mouthed kiss. Barry groaned into this kiss and leaned back as Len deepened the kiss. Len's body went stiff for a second before he melted back into the kiss 

Leonard opened his eyes to find his tongue shoved down Barry’s throat. Barry moaning and whimpering beneath him. He closed his eyes and pressed forward into the kiss before pulling away. Barry opened his eyes. Leonard blinked away the cloudiness from his eyes. 

“Snart, You smell so good. Need it.” Barry whispered as he tried to push himself up into another kiss. Barry had spread his legs to wrap them around Leonard. Leonard groaned into the kiss and pressed his forming erection into Barry’s hip. Barry pulled away to nibble at Snart’s lips. His hand traveled down to cup at Snart’s erection. 

“Hold it there, Scarlet. Keep it in you pants.” Snart said as he pulled away, realizing what was happening. 

Barry's eyes snapped open, and flushed when he realized what he was doing. “Sorry,” Barry mumbled as he tried to calm his body down. He couldn’t believe he’d made out with Snart. Even if this was some other Leonard Snart. The Snart from his time woke up to find Barry making out with him again. This was so confusing. These omega hormones or whatever they were were affecting him. Barry didn't know what to do. How were they supposed to return back to their reality? 

He unwrapped his legs from Leonard and sat up as Leonard climbed off him. 

“That shirt looks good on you, kid” Leonard commented. He recognized the shirt as one of his back in his own reality. It was one of his favorites and Barry really did look pretty handsome in it. 

“So…” 

“Spit it out, Kid.” 

“I think we’re in a different reality.”

“Really?” Len asked condescendingly. “I’d figured that out. I woke up in Star Labs after whatever happened to you in the bathroom. Something about a pup.” 

Barry blushed he’d gotten a glimpse of Star Labs as well before he found himself tucked into Snart’s arms. 

“Apparently, in this reality, we’re mates? We’ve been together for 7 years. You’re my alpha and I’m your omega. Whatever that means. I’m also pregnant with your child, Snart. 3 months pregnant.” Barry said patting at the small bump covered by the large shirt. 

Snart almost sputtered his response, but took a deep breath and replied calmly. “You, Barry Allen, are pregnant. With my child? We’ve been together for 7 years?”

Snart paused. “That means we did that knotting thing before.” 

“That’s what you got out of that?” Barry asked in anger. “I woke up with your gigantic cock stuck in my ass. I know I’ve messed around with men. Had sex with women. But I didn’t expect to wake up with a cock up my butt and in extreme pain for my first time. not to mention we're in a whole different reality where we're together. How did this even happen?!” 

Len looked over at Barry, eyebrow raised. “You’ve messed around? I expected you to be a complete virgin.” he shrugged. 

Barry spluttered and opened his mouth to retort, but found everything fading from around him. His eyes snapped open to find himself wrapped in Len’s arms inside Star Labs. Barry pushed himself away from Snart with a gasp and fell off the couch with a thud. He looked around to see Snart sitting up and pulling on his Cold parka. 

“Glad your back, dude!” Cisco said with a wave. 

Barry looked over to the voice and saw Cisco hooked up to some weird helmet thing. 

“What happened?” Barry asked as he stood up.

“A meta. They were able to move your souls into different bodies belonging to different realities. I used my powers to locate you and guide you both back. Cisco said gesturing to the metal helmet thing on his head.

“That’s why we disappeared." Leonard figured out.

"Ramon must have picked up on the reality and tried pulling us back. Who ever we were with while one of us was gone was probably the real Barry Allen and Leonard Snart of that reality.” he finished. 

Cisco side eyed Snart as he explained. Barry blushed when Snart glanced at him suggestively. 

“Thanks for your help, Ramon. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll take my leave.” Snart said as he fixed his parka and walked out the cortex doors. 

Barry waited a few minutes before he flashed over to Snart and pushed him into a less lighted area of Star Labs. 

“Why, Scarlet, did you want to make that reality, into ours?” Snart smirked. 

Barry flushed and pulled away, removing his hands from Snart’s jacket. 

“No one finds out.” Barry said sternly. 

I'm not that cold hearted." Leonard drawled. 

"Enough with the puns!" Barry growled. "I'm serious." 

Len crowded Barry’s face and smirked. “Of course not, Kid.” he said and pecked Barry on the lips. 

“If you want to get rid of that pesky virginity, you know where to find me.” Snart teased as he made his way out of Star Labs.


End file.
